


Valentine’s Day event

by JovialNoise



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JovialNoise/pseuds/JovialNoise
Summary: Just some Solid fluff from my tumblr
Relationships: Solid Silva/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Valentine’s Day event

Looking across the dinner table, past all the candles and the empty chair, you stare at an oil painting on the wall. You easily recognize Acier sitting in the middle and her children surrounding her. To the left, you spot Solid, the person you are waiting on now.

You stare at the round cheeks of your boyfriend when he was younger. His soft curls barely made it past the middle of his forehead. They cast a vast shadow onto his baby blue eyes that were slanted slightly upwards. Your eyes then sank down past his pointy nose onto his wide toothy grin. Smiling to yourself, you wonder what it would be like to meet solid as a child. Stuck in thought, you only notice the presence of your favorite smug Silva when he reaches his chair. With a swift motion(and rather loud), you focus entirely on the man in front of you.

"Sorry for the wait, y/n," he says

"I'm used to it, princess," you say, emphasizing the princess. "I know you need your precious time to look oh so beautiful." you mock, sticking your tongue out at him.

He tries to scrunch his face into a fake scowl, but the corners of his mouth quickly turn upwards. A small blush soon forms due it his failure to keep a straight face. You are then reminded of the portrait behind him and your previous thoughts that came with it. As he takes a sip of water to calm his blush, a question falls past your lips.

"What do you think our kids would look like?" You ask.

Slightly choking on his water, he sets his glass down. "W-what do you mean?" He asks. "Just a random question." You reply, shrugging your shoulders and throwing him a mischievous smirk. He stares at you blankly for a moment.

Then, he stands up out of his chair and walks over to you. He easily scoots your chair out and brings you into his arms. "Are you saying you're pregnant?" He mumbles into your hair. Because if you are I- erm...you know you could tell me." He says. You two stood like this for a minute. He lightly swayed the both of you as he awaited your reply.

Squirming out of his grasp, you at him. Softly, you smile. "No. I'm not. But if I was, I'd want them to be exactly like-

"me," he says, interrupting you.

You scoff. "God no, I pray they're nothing like you," you say in a sarcastic tone.

"Tch, way to ruin the moment, dummy." He says, giving you a playful push.


End file.
